High speed modulators are utilized in communications systems to modulate signals, for example, digital signals. High speed modulators using, for example, Mach Zehnder interferometer designs, have been implemented in lithium niobate and InP as discrete components that are utilized in conjunction with discrete optical elements.
Current high speed modulators suffer from a variety of performance limitations. These include the need for a high drive voltage, which, in turn, results in high power consumption. Additionally, conventional high speed modulators occupy a large footprint, reducing device yield and increasing device cost. Moreover, integration with other optical systems can result in high insertion loss, which adversely impacts system performance.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to high speed modulators.